Cindo Horas con Amelia
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Monólogo basado en su homónimo Cinco Horas con Mario de Miguel Delibes. Amelia va a la tumba de su madre y habla sobre su vida, sus amigos, sus deseos y miedos... Historia para los amantes y no amantes de la Princesa de Seillon [Completo].


(_Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.)_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡ Hola a todos!. Bien, antes de empezar, quiero hacer un breve comentario sobre este fic, que, en principio tengo intención de que sea corto.

Para empezar diré que para mí Amelia era, al principio, un personaje que me parecía tan solo cómico, que estaba ahí solo para divertir... razón por la cual, me sorprendió que el autor la relacionase con Zelgadiss, pues me caía simpático y nada más. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba la serie, fui comprobando cómo evolucionaba y maduraba, y también fui averiguando cada vez más cosas sobre ella, hasta ahora. De esa forma he llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad ella es despreciada por simple desconocimiento ( bueno, excepciones también hay... sobre todo entre el público coreano ) y que mucha gente pensaría en ella de otra forma si la conociese mejor. Así que eso y mi deseo de escribir un fic que interiorizase a algún personaje en profundidad, me ha empujado a escribir este fic sobre ella, y con el que también tengo la intención de rendir homenaje a ese gran escritor que es Miguel Delibes.

Muy bien, y ahora que ya está todo dicho, adelante con la historia...

* * *

**"5 HORAS CON... AMELIA"**

Seillon, el reino más poderoso del interior de la Barrera, la Capital de la Magia Blanca, la ciudad más rica y populosa de esa parte del mundo. Una ciudad que disfruta de un clima templado y soleado, con una población fija de algo más de medio millón de habitantes, un lugar donde más de un tercio de la población practica el Sacerdocio de la Magia Blanca y donde sus gentes son alegres y saben disfrutar de la vida, de su riqueza... y de sus helados. Un reino, una ciudad y un hogar.. El hogar de una princesa.

Seillon es uno de los lugares más fantásticos del mundo; se puede afirmar ahora que ya no existe la Barrera y sus gentes pueden viajar dentro y fuera de esta... pero sobre todo es un lugar hermoso porque aquí reina la Justicia.

O al menos, eso parece... porque sus gentes saben muy bien que no es así.

Amelia caminó entre los setos de arbustos de boj y los macizos de hortensias y rosales de los jardines de Palacio en dirección hacia un lugar en concreto de estos, un lugar donde el boj era sustituido por el ciprés y las rosas por pensamientos y lirios blancos iluminados por la luz de la tarde.

Varias tumbas de simple pero majestuosa presencia jalonan ese jardín; algunas más que otras, pero todas ellas presentan el bastón alado y las serpientes, el símbolo de Cephid , grabado en dorado sobre sus lápidas: las tumbas de los familiares de Amelia.

La princesa se arrodilló ante una de ellas...

_- "Mamá, como todos los años este día, hoy vengo a visitarte en tu descanso tras el día de tu muerte... Pero hoy también quiero hacerlo porque deseo hablar contigo de muchas cosas que me han pasado en estos tres últimos años... y aunque yo sé que tú ya las conoces, quiero hablarte de ellas." _

_" Bueno, la verdad es que o sé muy bien por dónde empezar... Hace tan solo 15 días que regresé de mi último viaje fuera de Seillon; esta vez ha sido fuera de la Barrera, ¿ te imaginas?...¡Si te contara!: salvamos al Mundo. Bueno, eso es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida, ¿no ?_

_La verdad es que, a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado, no he tenido más remedio que volver con las obligaciones de mi reino... ¡ qué aburrimiento!: me paso horas todos los días revisando y firmando documentos que son siempre lo mismo: tratados comerciales, leyes de impuestos aduaneros, ordenes de construcción de nuevas obras, delegaciones de sacerdotes.. ¡Bu1!... Todo eso me aburre muchísimo: ¡prefiero mil veces salir de viaje con mis amigos o por mi cuenta para impartir Justicia antes que eso !... pero no puedo darle la espalda a mis obligaciones y me consuela pensar que así hago que reine la paz y la Justicia en este reino._

_...Porque, después de todo, yo seré su reina_

_Al menos mientras que Gracia no vuelva a casa... "_

_"Gracia, mi hermana mayor... ¡ Se te parecía tanto !... aunque supongo que yo a ella, también, sobretodo cuando termine de crecer. ¿Sabes?: es extraño el metabolismo de nuestra familia.... Yo ya soy toda una mujercita, sin embargo aún me queda mucho por crecer en altura; la última vez que vimos a Gracia, ella era casi tan alta como Gaury. ¿Conoces a Gaury, verdad mamá ?... Claro que sí, mi amigo rubio, el espadachín mercenario._

_¡ Gracia !... La verdad es que muchas veces la hecho de menos; nos queríamos mucho, pero un día, desapareció..._

_Y yo sé muy bien porqué..._

_Mamá, yo sé que tú estás ahí y que ahora me escuchas, al menos quiero creerlo así... pero Gracia nunca lo creyó. Para mí ella todo lo que yo podía no haber sido si ella no hubiese desaparecido: la próxima reina de Seillon y su sacerdotisa real... pero al final fui yo la que ocupó su puesto._

_La verdad es que no estoy tan segura como para afirmarlo plenamente, pero creo que Gracia era demasiado independiente para hacer frente a las obligaciones de la Corona ¡ Imagínate!: ¡ si yo apenas lo soporto, cómo lo llevaría ella !...je, je, je Pero creo que tengo razón; ella aprendió Magia Blanca porque era su obligación y no tenía más opción que resignarse... no es como yo que siempre he querido aprenderla para ayudar a los demás, curando sus desgracias y enfermedades, y combatiendo al Mal sin pedir nada a cambio... porque ese era mi mayor deseo, pero no el de Gracia. Creo que nunca estuvo conforme con verse obligada a practicar la Magia Blanca... a ella lo que le gustaba era la Magia Negra. Y sé muy bien que si no la hubiese practicado en secreto, no hubiese podido matar al hombre que te asesinó... ¡ Dios Cephid!... mamá, ¿ tú sabes quién era realmente ese hombre?; ¿ por qué te asesinó? Para Gracia y para mí.. para nosotras dos... verte en medio de aquel charco de sangre junto a esa espada y el hombre que te había asesinado junto a ti, fue demasiado. No sé cómo habría reaccionado yo de haber sido más mayor y haber tenido suficiente poder.. pero creo que Gracia hizo todo lo que pudo cuando le persiguió y mató usando las artes que había estado aprendiendo por su cuenta._

_Es posible que esa no fuese la mejor solución porque nunca llegamos a saber porqué lo hizo... Dime, ¿ tú lo sabes, verdad ?, ¿ o no?, ¿es cierto que en realidad pretendía asesinar a Gracia en vez de a ti? Desde aquel día Gracia cambió... ya no le interesaba nada el trono ni la Magia Blanca; se pasaba las horas muertas aprendiendo Magia Negra, comiendo y emborrachándose para olvidar... ella nunca llegó a admitir que te habían asesinado y muchas veces, cuando ya no podía más, buscaba consuelo en mi compañía... Y yo no sabía que decirle._

_Sé que se marchó de Palacio porque no podía soportarlo más y quiso seguir una vida lejos de aquí; papá dice que en realidad está de viaje de entrenamiento, pero en realidad él y yo la buscamos por todas partes, pero nunca la hemos llegado a encontrar... es como si ya no fuese ella, sino otra persona, y no pudiésemos reconocerla. _

_Pero, ¿ sabes una cosa ?: ahora que han pasado los años y puedo verlo de otra forma, creo que marcharse de Palacio es lo mejor que podía haber hecho, tanto por ella misma, como por Seillon."_

_" A mi no me gusta nada la idea de convertirme en reina y pasarme el resto de mi vida firmando documentos y recibiendo delegaciones, así que siempre que tengo la menor ocasión, aprovecho para salir de viaje e impartir el Bien y la Justicia, como hace papá aquí en Seillon... Pero muchas veces pienso que eso es una tontería porque aquí en Seillon, y especialmente en nuestra familia, es donde habita el Mal... y si debo de ser honesta, te diré que creo que papá... y puede que también tío-Cristopher, son los únicos que tienen Corazón Justiciero en la Corte y en los únicos que puedo confiar. Creo que Gracia también lo pensaba así, y puede que también tuviese la sensación de que, en realidad, Booley te mató siguiendo ordenes de... Gracia siempre desconfió de tío Randy desde tu muerte._

_Yo maté a tío Randy cuando él traicionó a papá hace tres años; murió sepultado bajo toneladas de rocas en una cueva, así que la tumba que hay aquí al lado es tan solo simbólica..._

_Él era mi tío y el senescal de papá, pero ahora que ya han pasado los años, me pregunto si de verdad tenía que matarlo por mucho que hubiese traicionado a papá para conseguir ser el Rey de Seillon.. Dime, mamá, ¿ fue él quién ordenó tu asesinato?... no sé si arrepentirme de lo que hice o no. Y la verdad es que muchas veces no sé de quién puedo fiarme aquí en la Corte..._

_Papá es el más justo de todos; yo sé que todo lo que hace es por el Bien y la Justicia de Seillon... para mí es como un héroe a quien imitar... Y creo que lo pienso así porque no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar de mi familia: ¿ qué voy a pensar cuando veo que te asesinaron, que tuve que matar a tío Randy y que primo Alfred pactó con demonios para hacerse con el Trono ?... ¿tan tentador es ese asiento que yo no soporto... ? Muchas veces me siento sola aquí en Seillon a pesar de ser querida y respetada por mi pueblo. "_

_" ¿ Sabes, mamá ?; desde tu muerte he deseado impartir la Bondad y la Justicia, y durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo conseguiría porque sabría reconocer a las personas buenas y a las malas... Pero me equivocaba._

_Gracia solía decir siempre que No debes juzgar un libro solo por su tapa Durante mucho tiempo no entendí bien lo que quería decir con eso, pero ahora lo sé muy bien.... Los libros con bonitas cubiertas están por todas partes y sus historias son horribles; y los libros feos llenos de bonitas historias están escondidos._

_El día que tío Randy murió, empecé a descubrirlo..."_

_"¿ Conoces a Lina Invers, verdad?; ¿ a mi amiga Lina ?: ¡ claro que sí, ella estuvo aquí cuando enterramos a...! ; bueno, eso tú ya lo sabes y además creo que te he hablado más veces de ella: es mi mejor amiga y también un buen ejemplo de que no se debe de juzgar un libro solo por la cubierta._

_Como ya sabes aquí en la Corte tengo más amigos, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con la relación que tengo con Lina, Gaury, Zel o Shilfild... Ellos han sido quienes verdaderamente me han enseñado a comprender lo que Gracia siempre afirmaba._

_Ya te he dicho varias veces que Lina es mi mejor amiga, pero también que la temo: la gente dice cosas horribles sobre ella.... cosas como que es una asesina, una ladrona... una criatura destructiva de la peor clase. Y la verdad es que no me sorprende porque hace todo lo necesario para ganarse esa fama..._

_Yo sé muy bien qué es lo que parece ser a primera vista y porque la gente la teme, pero sé que en el fondo es una buena persona, aunque no lo parezca... También sé que en el fondo, ella me envidia porque yo tengo todo lo que a ella le gustaría tener: un palacio, un montón de tesoros y un cuerpo con curvas...Estoy segura de que si ella pudiese quedarse aquí a vivir, se pasaría el día encerrada en la Cámara del Tesoro rodeada de comida y libros de magia sobre cómo aprender conjuros destructivos y modificar su físico... y con Gaury, claro. ¡ Vaya!: ¡ ahora que lo pienso, Gracia y ella no son tan distintas; se parecen bastante!: a las dos solo parece interesarles el dinero y la comida... aunque no sé si a Gracia le gustaría alguien como Gaury._

_Sé que los dos se aman, aunque Lina siempre está intentando esconderlo, sobretodo dándole palizas por nada... eso se puede entender, pero no que me tenga que pegar a mí y a todo el que le lleve la contraria. Esa es una de las cosas que menos soporto de ella, siempre está dándonos órdenes y pegando a la gente sin dejar opinar a los demás... no sé qué clase de reina sería si ella ocupase mi puesto. En ese sentido sí somos muy opuestas: ella ambiciona mi puesto y mi poder porque, de esa forma podría conseguir fácilmente todo lo que desea... mientras que yo envidio la libertad de todos ellos para moverse libremente por el mundo sin tener que preocuparme de mis deberes de Princesa y poder ser yo misma sin que mis actos produzcan algún conflicto e incluso guerra. ¿ Sabes ?: eso es verdad, siempre que viajo con ellos, nunca me comporto como Su Alteza Real la Princesa Amelia Wil Tesla Seillon sino simplemente como Amelia, como todos ellos me llaman."_

_" Lina y yo... y todos nosotros, hemos compartido muchas cosas; viajar con ellos ha sido algo muy importante en mi vida, y cada uno de ellos lo ha hecho de forma distinta..._

_Verás... todo el mundo había oído hablar de mucho de Lina, así que cuando yo conocía la leyenda viviente, estaba muy emocionada: para mí, Lina era una heroína aún mayor que papá... Cada vez que veía cómo luchaba contra los bandidos, me emocionaba, así que yo quería ser como ella. Ahora que han pasado los años sé que estaba equivocada, que es verdad que Lina es fantástica como hechicera, pero que yo no tengo que ser como ella sino lo que yo soy y puedo ser realmente. Empecé a darme cuenta de eso cuando le pedí que me enseñara el "Drag Slave" y vi el desastre que pasó por eso... afortunadamente pude arreglarlo. También lo vi claro cuando destruyó parte de Seillon.; ¡ tú lo sabrás bien cuando desde aquí se ven los destrozos!. Creo que es mejor así, ahora para mí, Lina es solo mi mejor amiga y luego una gran hechicera a la que yo ya no tengo por qué imitar, y ya está... Y entre nosotras: muchas veces me da miedo que me vean con ella; no quiero que la gente piense que yo soy otra igual y voy por ahí destruyendo ciudades._

_La verdad es que me gustaría que fuese más comedida con todo lo que hace; he intentado explicárselo, pero no me entiende, o no quiere hacerme caso, o simplemente empieza a gritarme como una verdulera en un mercado... así que al final, creo que mientras que no sea absolutamente necesario, la dejo estar y que haga lo que quiera. No sé si eso estará bien, pero Gaury y Zel también lo hacen así para evitarse problemas... después de todo, intentar cambiar a Lina es una causa perdida._

_Aunque, ¿ sabes una cosa?: creo que, a pesar de todo eso que te he dicho, si me lo propusiese ahora, yo también podría invocar el "Drag Slave".. Es cierto que soy una sacerdotisa y no una hechicera negra como ella, pero Shilfild también es sacerdotisa y puede hacerlo, y la he visto muchas veces usarlo así que lo conozco bastante bien. Pero de todas formas, si lo hiciese disminuirían aún más mis capacidades como sacerdotisa, porque desde que conozco a mis amigos, he aprendido muchas cosas de magia, incluso de Negra... pero practicar esos conjuros disminuye mis capacidades con la Blanca."_

_" Lina me ha enseñado muchas cosas, tanto como persona que como maga, al igual que el resto de mis amigos; pero la verdad es que es algo que tuve que ganar con el tiempo porque cuando conocí a Lina y Gaury, ahora lo sé, ellos no hacían más que soportarme porque, ya te lo he contado antes, yo admiraba profundamente a Lina y quería ser como ella, así que estaba todo el rato pidiéndole que me enseñara más hechizos. Naturalmente no me hacían mucho caso... sobretodo después de ver cómo me ponía en su contra cuando supe que estaban en Busca y Captura... ¡je, je, je...!:en realidad eso también me hizo pensar en lo que Gracia decía._

_Pero también es cierto que si he llegado a dominar toda esa magia que sé ahora no ha sido solo porque Lina me la haya enseñado, sino por todo lo que he vivido y mucha más gente que he conocido. Lina es mi mejor amiga, pero pensar que todo lo que soy es gracias a ella, es un error, y la verdad es que es la que menos caso me ha hecho para enseñarme magia... Me duele pensar así, pero si Lina me ha enseñado todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido porque se ha visto obligada._

_Sin embargo, aunque Lina sea egoísta, interesada, histérica, bruta, acomplejada, glotona, avariciosa... y todo eso, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga."_

_"Pero hay algo que todos mis amigos tienen en común y que yo no puedo soporta.. No, no es algo sobre sus caracteres a lo que me refiero, no es nada sobre que sean todos muy egoístas o interesados, no... sino a algo que tiene que ver contigo, mamá.... Es sobre las espadas._

_Yo no soporto las espadas, ni las arma en general... Me pasa como a Gracia; cada vez que veo como alguno de mis amigos lucha usando armas, me pongo enferma; por eso siempre lucho con las manos desnudas. Es más: ¿ sabes que inventé un conjuro Astral ofensivo que uso en los puños?... lo llamé "Visfarank" y es muy poderoso... Algún día te diré porqué le puse ese nombre._

_Te puedes imaginar cuanto habré progresado con la magia, pero aún me cuesta mucho usar armas; lo pasé muy mal cuando ese semidiós de otro mundo, Sirius, me dijo que empuñara la Nezard para enfrentarnos a Estrella Oscura- Dabranygudú. Tuve que hacerlo, por supuesto, el destino de nuestro mundo estaba en peligro, y por mucha aprensión que me diese, no podía dejar al mundo y a mis amigos en peligro._

_Lo que me da miedo es que todos ellos tienen espadas y estas han influido mucho en sus vidas... igual que a mí, pero de distinta forma. Lina, por ejemplo: es una buena espadachina y la usa sobre todo cuando tiene la "regla", así que eso y con los líos en los que siempre se mete, te podrás imaginar cuantas veces la he visto usarla.. además, por lo visto su hermana mayor ( a la que tiene muchísimo miedo ), también es una extraordinaria espadachina. Pero es que mis dos mejores amigos también son muy buenos espadachines, de hecho mi amigo Zelgadiss, como ya te conté, es un desgraciado por culpa de su afición a la esgrima,... me sorprende que aún tenga ganas de empuñar una. Pero no es a él a quién me refiero, sino a Gaury."_

_" Ya te he hablado antes del muchas veces; es el chico rubio del que está enamorada Lina... sabes, ¿ verdad?. Gaury es muy bueno y tiene un gran corazón... Ahora que conozco a tanta gente distinta, me sorprende que él sea así cuando también e un espadachín mercenario. Yo le tengo mucho cariño, es bueno y muy sensible... Estoy convencida de que si pudiera estar más tiempo con él ( y Lina no hiciera alguna de las suyas), yo podría convencerle perfectamente de que me ayudara a luchar contra la Maldad y la Injusticia... La verdad es que es el único que hace caso de mis ideales._

_Pero no creo que pueda conseguirlo por muchos motivos: el primero es que Gaury es... es... no sé cómo decírtelo... bueno... no es muy listo, le cuesta mucho entender cualquier cosa, y muchas veces, cuando estamos hablando, no se entera y continuamente nos pide que le expliquemos las cosas, así que muchas veces nos pone nerviosos y nos metemos en líos por su culpa porque no se entera de nada por mucho que se lo expliquemos... Eso es lo que me refiero. Si a mí me cuesta mucho poder diferenciar siempre lo Bueno de lo Malo, imagínate a Gaury!. Pero entre nosotras: creo que muchas veces se hace el tonto; él sabe perfectamente cómo controlar a Lina y que ella se sienta a gusto con él, aunque ella siempre le está pegando por cualquier cosa, y además: fue el único de todos nosotros que supo desde el principio que Xeros era un demonio... Zelgadiss dice que él tiene mucha intuición y que por eso, consigue seguir adelante; supongo que será verdad, después de todo él conoce cosas sobre Gaury que ni Lina ni yo sabemos porque no hemos compartido con él, porque, después de todo, ellos dos son chicos, claro..."_

_"De todas formas hay una razón por la que Gaury nunca podrá unirse en mi lucha por la Justicia, pero aún así creo que es muy bonita... Gaury también ama a Lina como ya te he dicho antes; yo lo sé muy bien porque me di cuenta hace muchísimo tiempo y lo he visto muchas veces. Y la verdad es que me gusta verles juntos... Lo que pasa es que Lina no quiere admitirlo y siempre le está pegando, y él solo puede soportar sus palizas: ¡ la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hace!; ¡ a veces pienso que le gusta que Lina le pegue! No lo entiendo... Gaury no, pero Lina se pone muy nerviosa cuando les digo algo sobre que son una bonita pareja y todo eso, así que al final prefiero no hacerlo. Claro que los demás, tampoco dicen mucho: Zelgadiss, por ej... yo no sé si es que es tan torpe para estas cosas que no se da cuenta, o es que en realidad no le importa... supongo que será eso realmente, porque él es muy listo. Martina, sin embargo, está encantada: una vez me contó que Gaury y Lina se salvaron de Fibrizo y L-Sama porque se querían, y yo también lo creo así.... Eso demuestra que el Amor y la Justicia están por encima de todo, ¡ je, je!_

_¡ Ah !: si Lina me oyese decir todo eso, se habría enfadado mucho y me habría dado una paliza..._

_Ella siempre lo disimula diciendo que solo está con el por la Espada de Luz y... ¡ vaya!: ahora recuerdo que si te he empezado a hablar de Gaury ha sido por su espada... Errrr,¡ bueno !, eso es lo que te quería haber dicho: Gaury poseía la Espada de Luz y siempre estaba diciendo que era el tesoro de su familia y que nunca lo abandonaría por nada del mundo... ni siquiera por Lina. Y la verdad es que es magnífica: yo la he empuñado alguna vez porque no tenía más remedio, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, solo la sensación de cogerla es maravillosa. Pero la verdad es que sigo sin entender porque si Gaury la valora tanto se la dio a ese Sirius... ¡ pero eso ha servido para que Lina admita que está con él por algo más que su espada. !_

_De todas formas yo creo que... bueno; para Gaury su espada es algo más que eso, que también es una carga y que estaba deseando deshacerse de ella pero que tampoco encontraba a nadie de confianza a quien dejársela. Él siempre decía lo valiosa que era para su familia, pero también apenas nos cuenta algo de ella... solo sabemos que tiene un hermano mayor y ya está. Creo que, en el fondo esa espada era tan valiosa que influía mucho en su casa y él ya estaba cansado de eso, así que la devolvió... Sí, puede que sea eso."_

_" La verdad es que eso me hace pensar que tal vez ni yo ni Gracia seamos las únicas que queramos vivir nuestras vidas sin que nos torturen nuestras responsabilidades y nuestras familias.. Tú ya sabes a qué me refiero mamá, no es nada sobre ti o sobre papá; es solo que parece que todas esas cosas empujan nuestras vidas para que seamos desgraciados. En el fondo yo no quiero ser reina, tú ya lo sabes; solo quiero ser la Justiciera, o en todo caso, Amelia simplemente.. pero me consuelo pensando que puedo ser reina y todo eso también. Lo mismo creo de mis amigos: Lina hace todo lo posible por ser la mejor, independientemente de su hermana, así que por eso se pasa la vida viajando y cometiendo toda clase de barbaridades; con Gaury supongo que será algo parecido, pero como ya te he dicho, no puedo asegurártelo.. Creo que en el fondo todos nosotros somos muy parecidos."_

_"De todas formas sigo siendo la futura reina de Seillon y la verdad es que agradezco que ninguno de ellos se haya aprovechado de mí por eso y, con la excusa de que somos amigos, se quede a vivir en Palacio... para que veas; ¿ te he hablado de Shilfild, verdad?; la sacerdotisa de Hulagón que sabe invocar el "Drag Slave". Ella ha sufrido muchísimo porque toda su familia, su ciudad natal y el Hulagón fueron destruidos; desde entonces no tiene ningún lugar que le ate al mundo salvo aquí en Seillon donde vive con un tío suyo que se llama Gray y que también es sacerdote. Ella nunca me ha pedido que si puede quedarse a vivir aquí en Palacio, sino que está aquí en algún punto de la ciudad y de vez en cuando se marcha de la ciudad para ayudar a los demás con sus artes... Creo que, si ella pudiese, reconstruiría Sairog con su poder y así ser más feliz; aunque todos nosotros sabemos perfectamente que no puede hacer eso y que su mayor ilusión sería que Gaury se casara con ella._

_Pero eso es imposible..."_

_" Mamá, yo... no he sido totalmente honesta contigo en lo que te he dicho antes y creo que tú ya lo sabes: hay alguien que sí que me gustaría que viniese aquí a Seillon... y no es Lina ¡ Dios Cephid; si eso llegase a pasar alguna vez, ya me habría quedado sin Palacio! Bueno, la verdad es que... creo que tal vez sea mejor que no esté aquí, no sé cómo podría llevar todo el papeleo inútil y al mismo tiempo que estuviésemos a gusto; yo sé que el ambiente de la Corte no le agrada."_

_Sabes de quién te estoy hablando, ¿ verdad mamá?: claro que lo sabrás..."_

_" Ya te hablé una vez sobre las quimeras, esas horrorosas criaturas que crea algunos magos mezclado distintos seres entre sí para que les sirvan como esclavos... Te conté que cuando vi una por primera vez me pareció que era la cosa más repugnante que podía existir y me daba mucho asco... pero también pena al pensar en cómo se podía torturar a cualquier criatura o incluso una persona si se la convertía en una de esas cosas. Pero ahora, cuando pienso en todo eso, me sorprendo de mi misma... y creo que debo decirte porqué._

_Zelgadiss es una quimera, también un proscrito perseguido por la Justicia con sobrenombres casi tan aterradores como los de Lina, como "Guerrero Oscuro", "el Diablo Espadachín" y cosas así... y además tiene un aspecto... extraño, pero es mi amigo... mi mejor amigo._

_Mamá, creo que ya te lo he contado antes en alguna ocasión, pero tengo que decírtelo, porque... porque no sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de haberle juzgado solo por su aspecto, de haberle llamado monstruo. Ahora cada vez que recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, me avergüenzo de mi misma y creo que lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que entonces yo aún era muy joven en todos los sentidos."_

_" Le juzgué por la cubierta"_

_"Mamá, seguro que tú ya lo sabes bien, pero pienso que Zelgadiss es una de las personas que más ha influido en mi vida; es el que más cosas sobre magia me ha enseñado y también sobre las personas y sobre la vida, aunque eso sea tan solo por su propia presencia... Verás, lo que quiero decirte es que él... bueno, antes de que le conociera Lina y yo misma, él cometió muchos crímenes y era claramente peligroso para la Justicia, pero a pesar de todos mis ideales, soy incapaz de condenarle: ¿podría hacer eso a alguien solo por su aspecto? No, ahora ya no puedo hacerlo; pero no es solo ese el motivo, sino saber que la Maldad no siempre se manifiesta por la fealdad, sino detrás de la Bondad... Zelgadiss es el nieto de Rezo, el Monje Rojo, el Santo tan venerado por el pueblo y a quien a mí me gustaba haber emulado... pero Rezo es también el causante de su desgracia y de todos los crímenes que cometió; ¿ quién es entonces el culpable?, ¿ el Santo o el Demonio?_

_Rezo se llevaba la gloria y Zelgadiss el desprecio cuando ambos eran caras de la misma moneda.... Mamá, él ha influido mucho en mi vida por eso, porque considero amigo a alguien que es, en principio, todo contra lo que yo lucho: un monstruo y un malvado... Y más aún si te digo que él me gusta mucho._

_Yo pensaba que los hambres malvados eran seres que habían traicionado a Cephid convirtiéndose en una especie de demonios sin sentimientos, pero Zelgadiss me ha enseñado que no es así, que él, como yo le veo, es más persona y humano que mucha de la gente que me rodea aquí en Palacio... y tal vez por eso me gusta tanto. Zelgadiss es inteligente, frío, callado e implacable; pero también es eficiente, pasional y noble... una buena persona; sin embargo siempre parece querer ocultarlo... Es por eso por lo que no creo que yo esté... enamorada de él, sino que simplemente me gusta mucho y ya está._

_No, no puede ser de otra forma; me gusta que estemos juntos, pero muchas veces me duele su actitud... ¡ es tan cínico y egoísta !, ¡ parece que le divierte ver lo malo de las cosas!; yo soy incapaz de pensar así."_

_" Sin embargo soy una princesa y también una chica que puede resultar interesante para algunos chicos; aunque apenas tengo tiempo por culpa de mis obligaciones, aquí en Palacio he conocido a algunos jóvenes nobles que me buscan y tontean conmigo diciéndome que soy muy guapa y encantadora.... pero yo sé que todos ellos lo hacen porque buscan mi favor: para ellos yo solo soy un posible matrimonio ventajoso o un asunto político de su familias y no una persona... Tal vez haya alguno que no piense así, pero no lo puedo asegurar. Mamá, yo no quiero acabar casándome y compartiendo mi vida con uno de esos jóvenes nobles; quiero hacerlo por amor, como hicisteis papá y tú.... y si es así, prefiero mil veces a Zelgadiss a pesar de su egoísmo, antes que a cualquiera de esos hipócritas. Sin embargo soy una princesa y por tanto soy más una figura pública y política que una persona; pensar en mi propia felicidad siempre puede ir en detrimento de mi pueblo y del reino, así que muchas veces pienso que por mucho que papá me quiera, ni él ni yo no podrá permitirme compartir mi vida con alguien a quien yo quiera, sino con aquel que los asuntos políticos hayan destinado que sea mi marido... ¿ Es un ley no escrita sacrificar mi libertad por ser una princesa ?; tal vez resulte romántica mi situación: verme obligada a sacrificar mi felicidad por el bien de mi pueblo; pero es injusto y deseo fervientemente que eso no me ocurra nunca. Además, creo que tengo derecho a ser egoísta en este asunto porque lo sacrifico todo por mi pueblo y yo también soy una persona que piensa y siente..._

_Pero sigo sin estar segura de lo que siento por él, y si alguna vez formásemos pareja, no sé cómo sería nuestra relación: Zelgadiss es solitario y cínico... y no soportaría la vida en Palacio... ¡ ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo como rey de Seillon !; además, aunque a papá le cae bien, no sé si el pueblo de Seillon le aceptaría como su rey y mi marido porque es una quimera; aunque también es cierto que su principal objetivo por encima de todo es volver a ser humano. Además, a pesar del asco que te he dicho que me dan las quimeras, la verdad es que me gusta cómo es su físico con ese pelo plateado y esas largas orejas tan graciosas... pero comprendo bien su sufrimiento y sé que, aunque él pudiese llegar a ser mi marido algún día, no... no podríamos tener hijos mientras que no fuese totalmente humano otra vez, y tampoco seriamos enteramente felices si él no superase nunca la etapa de su vida que representa ser quimera."_

_" Yo siempre le he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, posiblemente más veces que a Lina o cualquiera de los demás; cuando combatimos estamos muy compenetrados ya que hemos compartido muchos conocimientos de magia, y yo siempre le apoyo en su búsqueda de la humanidad.. Sí, he hecho muchas cosas por él, pero nunca por pensar que fuese un buen partido para mí, y menos aún por piedad.... Eso sería el último motivo por el que haría algo por él, porque de esa forma, le relegaría al escalón más bajo de su dignidad al hacerle creer que yo no le veo como una criatura que reclama piedad y compasión; lo último que él querría precisamente es ser amado solo por que da pena Sería totalmente denigrante para él "_

_" ¿ Sabes?; aún así, yo creo que.. a él yo también le gusto, pero que no se atreve a reconocerlo. Lo creo porque siempre ha permanecido a mi lado aunque muchas veces parece molesto por mis ideas y mi forma de pensar que no concuerdan con la suya; pero también lo creo porque él muchas veces me ha salvado... ¡ Dios Cephid!: ¡ una vez fue horrible, mamá !, ¡ fue igual que tú !, ¡ no podía soportarlo !... Me salvó de Gaarv que intentó matarme con su espada, él se interpuso... y recibió el golpe de lleno... Fue horrible; atravesó su cuerpo de piedra como si nada y cuando... cuando le volví a ver estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre. No podía soportarlo, mamá, era igual que contigo, muerto por una espada en medio de tanta sangre... Pero entonces yo ya tenía poder y pude salvarle la vida y para mí eso significó mucho._

_Si embargo no llegué a agradecerle nunca lo que había hecho, y tampoco que no podría haber soportado que muriese y menos de esa forma."_

_" He querido que volviese conmigo a Seillon; siempre que nos hemos separado le he preguntado que si volvería conmigo a Seillon y él nunca ha aceptado... Esta última vez me contestó que se lo pensaría, pero al final no lo hizo... y yo le di uno de los talismanes de oráculo y el acepto llevársela consigo; eso me sorprendió pero a la vez me alegró... no solo por mí, sino también por él, pues eso me ha demostrado ante mí y ante él mismo que puede ser más humano de lo que todos creemos. Tal vez en el fondo no se atreva a reconocer que sí siente algo por mí no solo porque piense que es un monstruo y su cuerpo es repugnante, sino porque también teme hacer daño a los demás de la misma forma que se lo hizo a tanta gente cuando trabajaba para Rezo._

_Cuando pienso en todas las veces que me ha salvado y en todas las cosas que hemos compartido, creo que él si siente algo por mí... y eso, te lo vuelvo a decir, me alegra; pero a pesar de lo que te he dicho antes, también pienso que él nunca lo admitirá porque como te he dicho, se considera a sí mismo como un ser monstruoso y está obsesionado con volver a ser humano por encima de todo; además, siempre parece que le molestan mis ideales ( bueno, eso les ocurre a todos ) y mi carácter alegre. Él parece estar aguantándome todo el rato como si yo fuese una especie de insecto molesto que le turba con su presencia y se comporta como si mis más firmes convicciones fuesen la cosa más ridícula que existe; yo soy optimista y vital, no puedo ver las cosas con su mismo pesimismo porque sé, que si lo hiciese así, no podría soportar vivir... no podría soportar pensar que todo lo que me rodea aquí en Seillon y más en Palacio, desea mi desaparición para ocupar mi puesto; eso me autodestruiría. Sin embargo él actúa dando por sentado que todo es malo y que no le importa, porque la vida le ha enseñado a vivir de esa forma... y tal vez reaccione así porque no puede soportar de otra forma el dolor de todos sus crímenes; yo sé cuanto le afectan en realidad, y que si no fingiese que no le importa, tampoco podría caminar con la vista alta. Tal vez mi forma de pensar sea ridícula para él y para todos los demás, y tal vez yo piense que su cinismo no hará que sus crímenes dejen de importarle... de hecho creo que, tal vez por eso mismo, necesitemos el uno del otro... porque de esa forma nos complementamos; porque así ambos, él con mi vitalidad y ganas de vivir, y yo con su frío razonamiento, podamos seguir nuestras vidas."_

_" Aún así, no sé cómo acabará mi amistad con todos ellos; tal vez Lina y Gaury acaben casándose cuando ella admita abiertamente lo que siente y Gaury sepa qué es eso; pero no creo que pierda el contacto con ellos. Con Shilfild ocurre lo mismo, ella es la que más cerca se encuentra de mí; a Xeros lo veré siempre que haya algún lío con los demonios, y para eso Lina es especialista; a Martina y su marido los veo con frecuencia... ella es una princesa como yo, y aunque solo sea por asuntos de estado, la veo... Pero a la que sí que dudo que vuelva a encontrarme es a Firia, la dragona ex sacerdotisa de Vrabazard porque se quedó a vivir más allá de la antigua Barreara cuidando de Vargarv. Pero con Zelgadiss tampoco lo sé; dudo mucho que quiera venir voluntariamente a Seillon aunque sea solo para verme si no tiene un motivo que le sea realmente importante, o sea, el hechizo para ser humano... aunque tal vez si volviese a ser humano otra vez, si venga, y entonces..._

_No lo sé..."_

_" Pero mi felicidad no depende solo de él; yo no soy como Shilfild que se refugia de todas sus frustraciones intentando estar con Gaury; no niego que añoro la compañía de alguien que esté a mi lado en los momentos de duda y flaqueza aquí en Palacio cuando me siento desbordada por todo lo que ha pasado desde el día que moriste y la soledad que siento ... No, yo no pienso que refugiarme en Zelgadiss como mi salvación igual que hace Shilfild con Gaury; quizás haya gente aquí en palacio que no piense en mí mas que como una princesita mimada que cuando se enamora solo piensa en su Príncipe Azul: no, aún suponiendo que yo estuviese realmente enamorada de él, me resulta ridículo pensar que él sea mi salvador... Los problemas que he tenido y tendré por el solo hecho de ser una princesa, los tendré que solucionar yo misma, no puedo comprometer mi destino y el de mi gente solo por una persona. Me duele pensar así; pensar que siempre tendré que sacrificar mi propia felicidad a favor de los demás por ser quien soy, pero lo que quiero que entiendas en este caso en concreto, es que yo nunca recurriría ni a Zelgadiss ni a nadie más como mi Ángel Guardián que siempre estará a mi lado librándome de todo mal igual que se siente Shilfild respecto a Gaury; aunque tampoco niego que me gustaría tener a alguien que me apoyase._

_No quiero que pienses con todo esto que Shilfild es una cobarde; al contrario, ella me ha demostrado muchas veces que tiene valor para enfrentarse a grandes peligros, como hizo con Xanaferd y Fibrizo y de aprender el "Drag Slave" por su cuenta siendo tan torpe como es con la magia ofensiva; sino que tal vez ella necesite sentirse muy arropada por los demás a la hora de seguir su vida y más ahora que lo ha perdido prácticamente todo. Tal vez yo no me he visto todavía en la misma situación que ella, tan sola en el mundo, pero estoy muy cerca de ella en ese sentido... y no dependo tanto de los demás como ella. Pero creo que todos nosotros lo estamos de alguna manera... y tal vez por eso estamos tan unidos."_

_" Sin embargo hay una excepción; alguien que muchas veces me pregunto qué es lo que verdaderamente le mueve y le importa, porque de ser lo que parece que es, no sería más que una máquina... como un molino de viento que solo se mueve cuando el molinero y el viento permiten que sus aspas giren, pero que es incapaz de hacerlo por si mismo..._

_Empecé a preguntármelo cuando supe que los demonios y los dioses están obligados a enfrentarse porque L- Sama así lo ha decidido, simplemente por su propia diversión: ¿ son autómatas?; ¿ son como clones que obedecen a si creador sin tener en cuenta las experiencias de su original ?... Cuando pienso en eso me acuerdo del Clon de Rezo; tal vez él, al igual que querían Voldfild y Dabranygudú era su propia libertad luchando por encontrar su propia identidad. ¿ Qué eran si no ?: un Clon que solo servía para consolar a una hechicera destrozada por amor; y dos Señores de un Mundo cuyos actos estaban encaminados solo a su propia destrucción... En cierto modo me siento como ellos: yo también tengo sacrificada mi propia identidad._

_Hay alguien a quien me gustaría hablar de todo eso..."_

_" Ya te he dicho que Xeros es un demonio y eso es algo que descubrimos mucho después de conocerle: nos engañó a todos diciendo que era un sacerdote de Cephid... a todos menos a Gaury. Xeros parece un chico como mi amigo espadachín, pero moreno y bastante guapo... pero sus ojos violetas y sus pupilas rasgadas, demuestran que en realidad es un demonio, aunque como siempre tiene esa expresión tan risueña nunca nos dimos cuenta. De todas formas, por lo que Lina y Zel me han explicado, el aspecto físico de un demonio de alto grado es opcional, o sea que Xeros adopta la forma de ese chico porque la necesita para vivir en nuestro mundo material y entre nosotros: pero si él quisiera espiarme, simplemente adoptaría la forma de un sirviente de Palacio o de uno de esos pájaros que hay en este jardín... podría hacerlo perfectamente._

_Pero me resulta extraño pensar en él de otra forma que como en ese joven sacerdote de cabellos lisos, capa negra y bastón._

_La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de él; nos engaña y nos utiliza como sus marionetas, pero también nos ha ayudado cuando ha sido necesario... al menos siempre que le interesaba hacerlo. Lina dice que ella no piensa ponerse en su contra mientras que él no nos amenace; además, aunque él es lo bastante poderoso como para que ninguno de nosotros suponga un verdadero peligro para él, lo cierto es que Lina conoce hechizos lo bastante poderosos como para dañarle... aunque un combate entre ambos sería aterrador... Espero que nunca llegue a ocurrir._

_Pero, ¿ sabes?: en realidad soy yo la única que puede derrotarle con facilidad... cantando; ¡ sí !: cantando alabanzas a la vida y sobre la felicidad. Él no puede soportarlo porque su poder depende de las emociones oscuras de las que se alimenta, así que en cuanto me oye cantar, se pone malísimo y pierde mucho poder, y a mí no me supone ningún problema hacer algo que me gusta. Tendrías que ver qué cara pone cada vez que digo que voy a cantar..._

_De todas formas Xeros siempre ha sido amable conmigo... ¡ incluso una vez jugamos juntos un partido de Tenis Mágico!; y antes de saber que él era un demonio, yo confiaba plenamente en él... aunque a Zelgadiss eso le molestaba mucho. Ahora que sé lo que es realmente, ya no confío en él, pero no puedo evitar que me caiga bien: antes pensaba que era un bromista empedernido y que por eso siempre estaba gastándonos esas jugarretas... así que yo no le daba más importancia: algunas veces me molestaban, pero nada más. Pero ahora que sé qué es, me pregunto si él hace todo eso porque es así simplemente, para poder estar entre los humanos sin levantar sospechas, si lo hace para ganar la confianza de la gente de la misma forma que hizo conmigo, o si también lo hace porque así consigue despertar la irritación de la gente y por tanto conseguir comida... Supongo que por eso siempre está molestando a Zelgadiss... ¡ y a Firia!: así consigue estar a gusto en medio de un grupo tan unido como el nuestro. Pero en realidad creo que es un poco de todo..._

_Sin embargo lo que a mí me gustaría realmente saber es qué mueve su vida; él siempre responde a sus preguntas privadas con ese irritante "Es un secreto", así que aunque nunca nos miente, ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que realmente piensa sobre él mismo y su existencia. ¿ acaso Xeros solo vive para su Señora Xeras o cualquier otro demonio superior?, ¿ qué le pasaría si de repente se quedara sin ningún amo ? Es eso lo que te contaba antes, mamá... Me gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente piensa de sí mismo y de su existencia sin libre albedrío.. tal vez él, como ser inteligente, se haya preguntado el objetivo de su vida y más después de saber que la suya es un capricho de L-Sama como nos explicó Vargaarv durante la batalla contra Estrella Oscura. Es como el molino que te he contado antes, pero que cree que puede accionar sus aspas por sí mismo. Tal vez ese también sea el motivo de su carácter bromista y su expresión risueña: él también desea tener una identidad que le diferencie de los demás demonios, como ese otro al que le gustaban tanto las muñecas y marionetas, algo difícil de creer de un diablo._

_Me gustaría que me hablara de eso porque así tal vez yo sabría más sobre cómo liberar mi vida del destino que me impone ser princesa._

_Pero tal vez él envidie a los humanos precisamente por eso mismo."_

_" Yo deseo verme como alguien como Martina... bueno, tú ya me entiendes: me refiero a ser una princesa que ha podido encontrar la felicidad por sí misma y en alguien que la comparte con ella. Martina acabó casándose con Zangulus porque ellos dos se quisieron y ni su padre ni Zoana pusieron ninguna pega, además, aunque ella gobierne de esa forma tan... tan... despóti... esteee... alocada; lo hace sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y sin sacrificar su libertad. Quiero decir que tal vez sea una especie de tiranía, pero Martina goza de libertad. Yo nunca haría las mismas cosas que ella, pero sí poder elegir a quien yo quiera y llevar mi vida como yo elija sin depender de lo que digan mis obligaciones y el resto de la Corte."_

_" Mamá, me gustaría que Gracia nunca se hubiese ido de Palacio, pero tampoco me atrevo a decir que porque prefiero que ella sea la Reina de Seillon en vez de mí; también me gustaría que ni Alfred ni Randy hubiesen muerto por culpa del Trono.. y ni mucho menos que tú no hubieses muerto nunca... Me pregunto muchas veces qué habría pasado si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido nunca; tal vez ahora mismo no te estaría contando todo esto, sino alguna cosa sobre Palacio o sobre alguno de esos jóvenes nobles.. y lo más seguro es que tampoco hubiese conocido nunca ni a Lina ni a Xeros... ni a Zelgadiss; y pensar en todo eso me entristece._

_Siento ser así de egoísta, pero todo lo que ha pasado a mi alrededor ha conseguido convertirme en lo que soy ahora... y tal vez todavía no sea totalmente una mujer, pero desde luego que no soy una princesita mimada que se asusta al ver a un simple hombre-lagarto... gracias a todo eso y a toda la gente que conozco ahora soy lo que soy y me siento orgullosa de ello., Y lo único que me queda ahora por saber es qué puedo hacer por mí y por el futuro de Seillon... pero eso es algo que solo depende de mí..."_

- ¡ Ameliaaa ! -

- ¿ Eh... ?-

- ¿ Estas ahí, sobrina ? -

- Si; estoy aquí, tío Christopher...-

Un hombre vestido de blanco con una especie de turbante que le cubría la cabeza y un frondoso bigote se acercó a Amelia mientras que ella se incorporaba de la tumba sacudiéndose el bajo del vestido.

- Te he estado buscando un buen rato... –informó el príncipe- Pero no había pensado que estarías aquí... ¿ Te he interrumpido? -

- No, no te preocupes tío... –contestó Amelia con una suave sonrisa- Creo que ya le he contado a mamá todo lo que quería decirle...-

- ¿ Ah, sí...? –exclamó en tono picaresco- ¿ Y qué le has contado si puedo saberlo ?; ¿ le estabas hablando sobre algún jovencito o algo así.?: a mí puedes decírmelo.-

Amelia rió por la pregunta...

- ¡ Tío !... –exclamó fingiéndose alarmada- ¡No: le estaba contando mi viaje por el Mundo Exterior... ! -

- ¿ Por qué si ella ya sabe todo lo que has hecho ?-

- Ya, pero aún así se lo quería contar... ¡ Venga, vayamos a cenar. ! -

Y diciendo esto ambos abandonaron el jardín del cementerio en dirección a lo edificios de Palacio.

" Adiós mamá; me alegro mucho de poder haberte contado todo eso. El próximo año volveré a venir a visitarte...Cuídate." 

" Fin "


End file.
